


Ripped

by Kookies_Cookie



Series: The Sun and His Rays [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ????????? not really but that's a spoiler for TGC7, Also I love the new album and JunHao's song JJP who, Angst, Cheating, Guess what's happening because I don't know, LMAO THIS IS PART OF TGC7, Lmao I'm so sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookies_Cookie/pseuds/Kookies_Cookie
Summary: I don't even know. (Also sorry I was dead.)





	Ripped

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little side-story to The Group Chat 7. It's very loosely-tied though; I'll be impressed if any of you guys know how it ties to it. 
> 
> Lol don't kill me.

Minghao only came to this party to have a good time, but in retrospect, he’s laughing at himself, because at the moment he agreed to go to this party with Soonyoung, Jihoon, Seokmin, and Junhui, he forgot that he’s an asocial ass. (Hey, his words.) So why was he so surprised that he was boredly sat on a couch watching his boyfriend play games with his friends? He should have just stayed with Wonwoo and Mingyu, but he also didn’t want to bring himself to the torture of watching them have sex with no respect for themselves or others (because they’re horny dicks who have been together for more than a year, yet still love to fuck each other—gross).           

Junhui’s laughing (that beautiful laugh of his) as Soonyoung spins a bottle and drunkenly laughs when it lands on the older Chinese man instead of his now-fuming boyfriend.           

“Well, I guess we have to kiss now!” he cackles, his cheeks red as he throws his head back. Minghao rolls his eyes at him, pretending not to be pissed off (he’s so unreasonably possessive of Junhui, even with his own friends).           

“How about you guys fucking _don’t_?” Jihoon bites, crossing his arms.           

Seokmin laughs loudly at him, also drunk, and just says, “Come on, hyung! Just let them kiss! Hey, maybe if I land on you, we can kiss!”           

Jihoon grimaces. “As if I’d ever kiss you.”           

Minghao pretends he doesn’t notice Seokmin’s hurt face, just continuing to complain to Mingyu on his phone about how bored he is.           

Junhui is still smiling, and says, “Come on, Soonyoung. Just gimme a kiss; get it over with.”           

Soonyoung lights up, leaning forward toward Junhui. Minghao feels bile build up in his throat, turning away and glaring at the wall to his right in an attempt to force himself from vomiting. He notices from the corner of his eye that Junhui squeezes his eyelids shut and puckers his lips tightly, and Minghao can’t stop watching as Soonyoung’s lips touch Junhui’s, ever-so-slightly, before Seokmin screeches (earning glares from other guests of the party—who’s even hosting this stupid thing?) and shocks Soonyoung into pulling away. Jihoon’s face is red with fury, and Junhui’s blushing lightly, chuckling and looking toward Minghao.           

He smiles softly, and rubs his boyfriend’s knee affectionately. “Come on, babe,” he whispers, “it’s just a game.”           

Minghao frowns and shoves his hand away, but Junhui laughs again and joins him on the small armchair.           

“Are you really mad?” he asks softly as Seokmin continues howling. “It was just a little game. You know I love you.”           

Minghao scooches away from him on the velvet, his black leather pants rubbing against it with a cringe-infusing sound. “Whatever,” he mumbles. “Just don’t worry about it, got it?”           

He knows he’s being unreasonable, but he can’t help it; he’s been in love with Junhui for so many years, and when they finally got together (after, as Mingyu likes to constantly recall, “Junhui ran around being a hoe, not knowing why something was missing with sex while Minghao sat around being pissed because aforementioned hoe wasn’t sexing with him.”) Minghao became more possessive than should be allowed. Sure, he allowed Junhui out by himself (he wasn’t _that_ terrible of a boyfriend), but whenever he came back to their dorm smelling different, Minghao would immediately jump him and attempt to make his boyfriend smell as much like him as possible. He would make out with him in front of people who stared at him too much, grab at Junhui’s hair and make it messy just so people would _know_ something was up with him.           

Minghao doesn’t like to imagine Junhui with other people, so he always tries his hardest to keep Junhui with him through sex, gifts, rarely displayed affection; anything to keep him by his side. He feels like it doesn’t work, though; he wonders if, to Junhui, he’s just another fling that the older will eventually just give up and leave.           

Minghao feels his heart ripping itself at the thought.           

He gasps when he feels Junhui’s lips at his neck, a soft whisper of, “My cute HaoHao” exiting his mouth. He tugs a suddenly complaint “HaoHao” onto his lap, nibbling the younger’s ear teasingly and rubbing his back beneath his white button-down. Minghao grunts, hoping the others don’t notice (though they’re probably too drunk), but hesitantly returning a touch on Junhui’s shoulder. The older smiles against his skin.           

“Are you suddenly shy, my cutie?” he asks in Mandarin, just so the others won’t understand him, but Minghao whacks his shoulder instead of answering and earns another chuckle. “Cutie,” Junhui says breathlessly, and he holds Minghao close and continues kissing his skin. Minghao’s heart feels hot, momentarily— _momentarily_ —reassured and letting himself melt in Junhui’s arms.

 

           

But he feels like he dies when he finds Junhui, not an hour later, kissing some boy with black hair in a striped shirt by the bathroom. (He’d just been away for a few minutes—Minghao _knows_ he was—and Minghao had been thinking about asking him if he wanted to go home; he had his keys anyway.) Minghao had just been at the kitchen, talking to one of his friends he’d bumped into, when he saw it from the corner of his eye and felt his blood go cold. Something in his usually stone-like heart cracks, and tears form in his eyes as he stares at his boyfriend, _his_ Junhui, making out with some boy Minghao’s never seen before.           

Why is this happening to him?           

He can hardly breathe and he staggers nearby his boyfriend, watches as he remains oblivious and keeps kissing this stranger. He holds his cheeks the way he’s held Minghao’s; his lips molds into the stranger’s the way they have to Minghao’s over a thousand times. Minghao feels so sick, not even noticing as another couple—black hair blond hair why does that look like Kim Yugyeom’s friend who is he with—bump into him and go into a nearby room. The taller of the other couple—blond blond blond blond—accidentally touches Junhui’s shoulder, and only then does he open his eyes and—           

Sees Minghao.           

His eyes widen. He looks at the stranger (who appears to be asking him something— _Wanna go up wanna go up wanna go up what the_ fuck _is he saying?!)_ , at Minghao, and—           

God, he has the nerve to shake his head urgently. His mouth opens, but Minghao is already stepping backwards.           

He needs to leave. He doesn’t know where, but he needs to be away from here.           

He turns around and runs, ignoring Soonyoung’s confused calls. He knows Junhui is chasing after him (his shoes are clacking on the hardwood floor), so Minghao goes faster. He runs through the driveway of whoever owns the stupid fucking house this stupid fucking party is at, to Junhui’s car. He ignores Junhui’s screams of, “Hao, it’s not what you think! _Hao!_ ”           

Everything happens so slow. He can hardly register going into Junhui’s car and pressing the ignition-start button. His mind is blotchy as he drives away as fast as he can, though his boyfriend—fuck fuck fuck fuck—tries to follow him.           

His heart scatters onto the ground as he runs away, hardly able to function as he parks somewhere and collapses onto a driveway, unable to breathe.           

He doesn’t remember Mingyu coming down from his dorm, doesn’t remember Wonwoo asking him what’s wrong. He doesn’t even remember the way he sobs Junhui’s name as Mingyu carries him into the dorm.           

He’s gone. He’s gone.           

Minghao’s sure he’s dying.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me on Tumblr @ jungkookies-cookie.


End file.
